


A Kiss for Every Occasion

by cometcas (javabi)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blow Jobs, Episode: s08e17 Goodbye Stranger, First Kiss, Kinda, Kissing, M/M, Season/Series 08, and also the season a little, canon divergence from that episode, idk man just read it if it sounds interesting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 16:09:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1108860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/javabi/pseuds/cometcas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's weird that every kiss (no matter how seemingly insignificant) can mean something to Dean. Lips stained with cherry pie or lips stained with blood, Castiel always managed to make sure each one was important.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Kiss for Every Occasion

Their first kiss tasted like alcohol.

One too many beers left Dean with a burning in his belly that felt a hell of a lot like courage, and suddenly lots of things that were always so important didn’t seem to matter much anymore. Important things like the fact the entire bar could see them and what Dad would think of him kissing a dude and how they couldn’t possibly make this work; those important things just melted away as he leaned toward the angel and their lips met.

Cas was so shocked he didn’t move for a few seconds. Not until Dean put a scarred and calloused hand on the angel’s cheek, reassuring him and pulling him closer. The hunter wasn’t drunk enough to use tongue, but the chasteness and the sobriety made it all the better.

This was real. This was good and true and honest.

As pure as purgatory, he might have said once. Pure and mindless and simple as killing those monsters had been.

Their first kiss was a small gesture that meant big things.

 

-o- 

 

Their second kiss tasted like cherry pie.

Dean couldn’t help himself. Not when the angel sitting across from him looked so goddamn adorable (yeah, that’s right, adorable, warrior of God and all) eating pie for the first time. Lips stained red and eyes widened blue, Cas looked less like he’d swallowed the most incredible substance known to man and more like he’d swallowed the Incredible Hulk. With a laugh, Dean asked him if he liked it, and through a mouthful of cherry he could just barely make out the angel’s sticky “It’s too sweet”

Abandoning restraint, Dean kissed him. Cas smiled. Sam retched. The waitress giggled.

Their second kiss didn’t mean very much, but it meant enough.

 

-o-

 

Their third kiss tasted like spunk.

It came not very long after the second, later that day in the motel while Sam went out grumbling about PDAs or something. The moment his little brother was out the door Dean took advantage of their collaborative solitude. He grabbed Cas around the waist and pulled him close, pulled him under a shower of adoration with worshiping whispers that were reminiscent of those hundreds of prayers. Things like “I want you” and “I need you” and “I can’t believe I’ve got you” interspersed with kisses.

Dean had never given anyone a blowjob before but it wasn’t very difficult. He just did what he liked others to do to him. The only really good thing about it was the look on Castiel’s face, which was a lot of things at once.

Exhilarated like driving through the Midwestern plains with the top down in a thunderstorm. Blissful like the intro to Zeppelin’s “Ramble On.” Hungry like a vamp that’s been living on radishes for a century.

When he finished, when the angel was reduced to a panting heap on the bed, eyes fuzzy and chest heaving, Dean went in for a real kiss. A kiss that would’ve left Cas with his knees a couple of shaking Jell-O blobs if he weren’t already lying down.

Spunk sure as hell didn’t taste like cherry pie, but this was worth it.

Their third kiss meant big things like sacrifice and devotion and desire that somehow seemed even bigger at the end of the day.

 

-o-

 

Their fourth kiss tasted like redemption.

Dean found himself yelling things like “Why didn’t you tell us you were all right?” and “Why did it take you so long to come back?” and worst of all “Why didn’t you answer my prayers?” He found himself both wanting to hurt the angel as much as possible (even if it wasn’t possible) and at the same time wanting to hug him close and tell him everything would be ok.

Something was very wrong. It was obvious from the first time he looked at Cas, eyes blank and steely as a skyscraper, burning blue the color of a drowning man.

This new Cas didn’t hesitate when he threw Dean against a wall and held him there by the throat.

"Dude, let me go. This isn’t funny. You want to get kinky you gotta ask first, all right?"

No response.

"Cas! Cas, what are you doing?"

The sound of a blade being unsheathed-

"Please, Cas, this isn’t you! Snap out of it, man!"

A blade at the human’s throat-

"CAS!"

No response.

Desperate times called for desperate measures. Hell, if it worked in all those damn fairy tales, why couldn’t it work now? Dean managed to knock the blade away and pulled Cas in for a searing kiss.

Just like the first time, Cas didn’t do anything at first. He just stood there, confused. Dean gripped his angel tighter, one fist clenched in that stupid trenchcoat, the other at the back of Castiel’s stupid neck.

He pulled away after several seconds, or maybe it was several hours.

"Dude, are you good?"

Cas blinked. “Dean, I-“

"What’s wrong? What’s going on? You just-" Suddenly the angel blade came up again, dangerously close to Dean’s face.

"Whoa! Buddy, no, we just got past that pa- CAS!"

His speech turned to a scream as Castiel drove the blade into his own heart.

Their fourth kiss was the most meaningful of them all because it brought the two of them back together.

And then tore them apart.

 

-o- 

 

Their last kiss tasted like copper.

Even after all the time he’d spent looking at it, Dean was still shocked at how bright blood could be. He was afraid to touch it. It would burn him like the lava it resembled. But suddenly that didn’t really matter anymore, not once he realized the angel was dying.

Funny how Cas was always doing that, making things not matter very much anymore when they really should.

"No. NO! Cas!"

The angel slumped forward in Dean’s arms and he couldn’t deal with it because glowing grace was leaking everywhere along with sticky blood and Cas’ breathing was ragged in his ear and this was all so wrong. It was wrong and stupid and he couldn’t deal with it.

Castiel’s head fell forward onto Dean’s shoulder and the hunter realized his angel was shaking.

"Cas. Cas, babe, no don’t — don’t cry. It’s all right. We’ll — Sammy and I will — we’ll get you patched up. You’ll be fine, ok? Look at me. Look at me, buddy. You’ll be fine. I promise."

"D-Dean—"

"Don’t talk. Here, lean on me, ok? Let’s go sit on the bed, I’ll get the first aide kit and—"

"No. Dean, I’m—"

"Don’t you dare say you’re gonna die, you hear me? We can fix this!"

"I’m sorry."

"You’ve — you’ve got nothing to be sorry for, man."

Castiel sighed and leaned into the hunter, who eased them both down the wall into a sitting position, the dying angel on Dean’s lap with his head bowed. Hot tears were rolling freely down his cheeks and that was what made Dean lose it. Not the grace, not the blood, the tears.

"C-Cas — please —"

"It’ll be ok, Dean."

Dean swallowed, but couldn’t say anything coherent in reply.

"Trust me, I’m—" Cas had to stop in the middle of his sentence as he was overcome with a terrible coughing fit. Blood splattered like a handful of dropped rubies all over the motel carpet and Dean felt himself starting to panic again.

"Dude, stay with me, ok? I’m right here."

Castiel’s forehead fell against Dean’s as he lost the fight to hold it up, exhaustion finally taking its toll. His eyes drifted closed like clouds obscuring a sunny sky, and Dean was allowed a millisecond to hope that wouldn’t be the last time he saw those eyes before the angel spoke again:

"Goodbye, Dean."

"NO! NO, no, no, no, no! Cas! Castiel you son of a bitch don’t you dare die on me!"

Dean kissed the angel then, and Cas spend his last breath kissing him back.

"Cas…"

Dean wished he could say that last kiss meant something special. That it was the moon and stars and suns and planets. That it made the whole universe make sense. That it made everything better and gave him strength to carry on.

But it didn’t.

Their last kiss didn’t mean anything at all, because life itself didn’t mean anything if Cas wasn’t there to share it with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! For more of my fic you can visit [my tumblr](http://www.cometcas.tumblr.com/tagged/look-i-wrote-a-thing) ♥ Concrit is always appreciated!


End file.
